


King and Lionheart

by IceQueenofMitera



Series: Dragon Age One Shots [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Love, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenofMitera/pseuds/IceQueenofMitera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair thinks back on the relationship with his Lionheart and the challenges they have faced and will face in the future</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Lionheart

I’ll never forget the first time I saw her. I thought her beautiful and wondered what she was doing at Ostagar. I saw the sadness, the pain, and I had an overwhelming desire to make it go away. Silly, considering I’d just met her. But she was strong and fearless. She had a courage I’d never seen in anyone. I was relieved when she survived her Joining and I could think of no better person to fight alongside as I was once again kept from the fighting.

 

_Taking over this town they should worry,_

_But these problems aside I think I taught you well._

_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._

_That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run._

 

She was a natural leader. She kept her head after the slaughter, after Loghain betrayed us. She thought only of the good of Ferelden, while I wanted to kill the traitor. She didn’t trust many humans, but she trusted me to help her. To fight at her side. I’ve never known anyone as stubborn as she was. She never let her race deter her. In fact, I think it made her more fierce.

 

_And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,_

_Looking down on these bright blue city lights._

_And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait._

_We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay._

 

I needed her to know the truth about me. I wanted her to hear it from me. I expected her to be angry. She surprised me again by understanding why I’d hidden the truth. What did I do to be blessed with such a friend? I think I was beginning to love her. The fearless Hunter. What a pair we would be, the bastard prince and the lionheart.

 

_Howling ghosts – they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_A lionheart._

 

With each passing day I found myself falling deeper in love with her. I confessed my love to her. And was pleasantly surprised that she loved me too. I couldn’t have been happier. I would do anything to protect my lionheart. I would willingly give up any claim to the throne I had for her. But others had different ideas. Others that did not approve of us.

 

_His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly_

_Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind._

_Though far away, though far away, though far away_

_We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same._

 

She was a hero to all. And I nearly lost my beautiful lionheart. I decided I wouldn’t be without her. My eyes were opened to my biggest mistake. A mistake I strived to correct. I would do anything to be the king to her lionheart. It wasn’t long before the world saw her for who she was. Before long, the world called her Lionheart.

 

_Howling ghosts – they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_And in the sea that's painted black,_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

 

The world is changing, falling apart. And she is once again in the middle of everything. And I will do everything in my power to help stem the tide of evil once more. I will not allow my lionheart to do it on her own. I will fight at her side. If the world is truly coming to an end, I wish to be by her side as it does.

 

_And as the world comes to an end_

_I'll be here to hold your hand_

_'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

_A lionheart._

 

I will never forget the first time I laid eyes on her. She was young and beautiful. Fearless and fierce. I know now I have loved her from the beginning. I am a king and she is a lionheart.

 

_Howling ghosts – they reappear_

_In mountains that are stacked with fear_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_And in the sea that's painted black,_

_Creatures lurk below the deck_

_But you're a king and I'm a lionheart._

_A lionheart._

 

I am her king and she is my Lionheart.


End file.
